


雨水

by pacific_nrm



Series: 三国 [3]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 郭嘉病逝。





	雨水

**Author's Note:**

> 古早黑历史搬运

“主公！不好了，祭酒……”夏侯惇慌慌张张地跑进主帅大营，曹操抬手，止住了他接下来要说的话。

曹操脸色阴沉，如营外连绵的雨水，压抑阴沉。

“元让，别说了，我知道了。”曹操坐下，露出了一种从未在外人面前表现过的憔悴和悲伤，“我知道他身体不好，不能长途奔波，更别说乌桓那种气候恶劣的地方，可我却没有拦住他！”

“孟德，慧极必夭，祭酒命短或许是天意如此，你也不能过分苛责……节哀吧。臣，告退。”夏侯惇走到帐外，雨水打在他的盔甲上。他多年跟随曹操，深知祭酒之于孟德的重要性，所以多劝无益，只能让他自己消化这苦痛。

帐内，曹操久久地坐着，听着雨声，苦笑着说奉孝啊，今日可不宜安葬，你怎么总那么别具一格呢。

思绪远去，他想起初见郭嘉的那日。

那日阳光明媚，他一早就收到荀彧来信，说要给他推荐一位奇才。于是他在家里挑了最正式最具威严的一身衣服，还让卞夫人好好给他整理了一下，免得给那位奇才留下不好的印象。由于是荀彧亲自推荐，他甚至跑出十里前去迎接，可到那之后，只见荀彧以一种欲言又止地神情望着他，待他转头一看，好家伙，一个衣衫不整，只着一袭青衫，连帽子都没带好的青年正趴在桌子上……斗蛐蛐儿。

“额，文若，这位是……”曹操望着荀彧，满脸的不可置信。

“咳，明公，这位就是我向您举荐的奇才——郭嘉，郭奉孝。”荀彧努力让自己看起来很严肃。“奉孝，奉孝。”然而他还必须小声提醒着郭嘉。

“诶？哦……您就是曹孟德吧？我之前听文若念叨您好几遍了，今日一见果然有枭雄之姿。所以，您要用我吗？”郭嘉坐直了身子，笑眯眯地问着曹操。

这么直接？曹操暗暗惊讶，好奇心一下子被勾了起来。有意思。“若是先生有才，我曹孟德当然重用，可若只是空有皮毛就班门弄斧，只怕先生从我这儿就得不偿失了。”

“才华我自然是有的，您可随意试我，我定知无不言。”郭嘉自信地笑着，连眼角都带着几分骄傲。

“好，那我便考考先生。”曹操也兴致盎然，一旁的荀彧见状，知趣地退了下去。

也不知过了多久，两人论述古今，畅谈诗文，把酒言欢，大有相见恨晚之态。郭嘉一手托着下巴，一手举着酒杯，露出精致的锁骨和颈边大片白皙的皮肤，由于灯光有些昏暗，影影绰绰之中，曹操竟不知不觉地沉醉其中。

何其有幸啊，一生与你结识，你留在我的身边，从此用你的手来为我指点江山。

曹操最终还是去了郭嘉的家中。郭奕，郭嘉留下的唯一的骨肉，此时尚还年幼，正悲痛地跪在已冰冷的父亲身边，任周围人怎样劝解都不肯离开那一步，只是无声地哭着。这眼泪，如雨水渗透进大地，它渗透进了曹操的心脏。

曹操走到床边，沉默地看着不久前还骑在马上为他分析战况如今却只剩一具空壳的军师祭酒，心中涌起了一股不可名状的酸楚。

“扑通”一声，惊了曹操，他低头一看，竟是郭奕晕倒在地上。

“这孩子多久没吃饭了？”曹操皱起眉，将小小的郭奕抱起来，问周围的人。

“禀丞相，从祭酒病重时他就一直陪在祭酒身边，期间只吃了三顿饭……”使者不敢说下去了，因为此时曹操脸色非常差。他将郭奕交给一个侍者，看着郭奕的睡颜，曹操突然想起了郭嘉睡着的样子。

一天晚上，曹操邀请郭嘉来他房中谈事，结果不知不觉天就黑了，再加上外面风大得很，曹操就让他留宿一宿。

两人抵足而眠，郭嘉倒是很快睡着了，呼吸平稳，曹操歪着头，不由自主地想到，这家伙醒着的时候随性放浪，不拘小节，可睡着了，却安静乖巧得如猫咪一般。

曹操轻笑一声，思绪回到现在，他看着塌上已没有呼吸的郭嘉，知道他的睡颜将永远停在这一刻，再不回醒来。

当多年后曹操躺在床上无力起身时，他听着窗外的雨声，恍惚间仿佛在身边看到了郭嘉，那人依旧一袭青衫，连帽子都带不正，他笑着看着他，然后闭上了双眼。


End file.
